The Prince and His Children
by Ferris Valyn
Summary: Crossover with Angel - S6/S3 Alternative - Buffy is dead, Faith is in jail, the Scoobies are devistated, and AI is barely holding it together - And now the Council has gotten involved - Oh dear!
1. Dawn's Dream

                        **The Prince and his Children**                                                                     

                        _Part 1 – Dreams and Nightmares_                                                                    

                        Chapter 1 – Restless Dawn

Disclaimer: Joss, you left your toys out. I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel. And I have received no profit from the writing of this story. It is for entertainment purposes.

Summery: Crossover with Angel - S6/S3 - Buffy is dead, Faith is in jail, the Scoobies are devastated, and AI is barely holding it together - And now the Council has gotten involved - Oh dear! This will be an epic (or at least that's what I have planned) so quite a few pairings.

A/N: I would like to thank my co-author, Lisa Collins, as well as my beta readers Amanda Brown, D.M. Evans, and HonorH. Chapter 1 was loaded on July 1, 2003, reloaded July 15 2003.  I also want to thank both Joss Whedon for writing The Gift of which I used parts and Buffyworld.com for their transcripts.

                        Chapter 1 – Restless Dawn 

'I am going to die tonight', Dawn Summers thought as she watched the carnage continue below her.

Which is not to say that the 14 year old particularly wanted to die.  Admittedly, her life was no bed of roses, what with the revelation about her origins, her mother's recent death, and her sister's 'chosenness'.  Indeed it was a lot to handle, but beyond that, Dawn knew she had a sister and friends who would move heaven and earth and face all of hell's minions (and in point of fact were doing that right now) to save her.  Still, Dawn knew the consequences if Glory's ceremony took place.  And although there was hope that Buffy and her friends could hold off Glory, Dawn knew that she would have to die if a portal was opened, since only her death could close it.  And chances were not good.  Still, Dawn mused, 'It doesn't help to lose hope now' and went back to struggling with her bonds.  Just then Dawn realized she was not alone.

She looked up, and suddenly the possibility of her survival seemed much more realistic – in the form of the demon Doc.  Dawn was rather nervous about the seemingly elderly man she met with Spike, but Doc had been very kind and understanding that day – maybe Spike had seen fit to call him and ask him to help out.

"You.  You can help me.  Untie me.  Please.  Help me, she's coming."  Dawn looked at him pleadingly.

 "Well, it seems she's running a bit late, is the thing.  And, uh, if her Splendidness can't be here in time to bleed you…" and with those words, Dawn suddenly felt her hope drain, and her fear return in full force.  Doc wasn't here because of Spike, but rather, he was here because of Glory.  She looked down, and could see none of the Scoobies were close by, and were in fact not even on the tower.

Doc leaned in and whispered "Hey! Kid.  Wanna see a trick?"  And with a smile, he produced a large, shiny, knife.  And Dawn felt a whole new level of terror.  Doc glanced around, and then pulled out a pocket-watch, and checked the time. 

"Well.  What do you know?  It's just about that time."  As he spoke, Dawn saw movement behind him, and there was Spike – 

"Spike!" Dawn cried, and instantly regretted it.  Doc spun around as Spike slowly swaggered forward to Doc and Dawn.  

"Doesn't a fellow stay dead when you kill him?" Spike asked.

"Look who's talking," Doc replied.

"Come on, Doc.  Let's you and me have a go," Spike said, all business.

Doc started tapping his knife in his hand, and said, "I do have a prior appointment."

"This won't take long."

"No", Doc answered, "I**…..**I don't imagine it will."  

Spike lunged forward, intent on stopping Doc.  Dawn watched in horror though as Doc easily sidestepped Spike's attack, and proceeded to grab Spike and shove the knife into his back.  Twin gasps escaped, one from Spike a gasp of pain, the other from Dawn, a gasp of fear and horror.  Doc let go of the knife, and the two demons brawled for a moment, before Spike shoved Doc away from Dawn, and then Spike pulled the knife out.  Spike looked Doc straight in the eyes.

"You don't come near the girl, Doc."

"I don't smell a soul anywhere on you.  Why do you even care?" Doc asked

"I made a promise to a lady."

"Oh?"  And suddenly Doc struck, his long tongue shooting out at Spike.  Spike dodged Doc's tongue, but Dawn saw his mistake – in the moment it took Spike to dodge his tongue, Doc knocked Spike's legs out from under him.  And then, with lightning speed, Doc had pinned Spike's arms behind him

"Then I'll send the lady your regrets." Spike and Dawn's eyes met, and they both knew he had failed.

"No," Spike pleaded in a whisper, and with that Doc shoved him over the side of the tower.  Dawn screamed in terror.  Doc slowly approached her and picked up the knife.  He tested it on his thumb.

"Good, nice and sharp" He walked up close to Dawn, and traced out a path on her with his finger.  Dawn realized with a sickening sensation that he was planning how he was going to cut her.  She saw the knife inch closer to her, and turned her head and closed her eyes in terror.  And then, from nowhere, she felt a presence behind – which in of itself almost seemed impossible since she was at the end of the platform.  

Dawn opened her eyes, and saw an angelic figure, with blond hair, wearing a pure white gown.  A blond angel – who was quite pregnant.  'A pregnant angel?' Dawn wondered – This was a whole new level of unbelievably, even for Sunnydale.  Still, Dawn knew it was an angel, and knew she would protect her.  Dawn turned her head back to face Doc, and found he was gone, and just as suddenly, so were her bonds.  Dawn looked down, and gasped.  Only moments ago, below the tower a battle for the very existence of the world, was taking place – and now it was no more.

Replaced with it was a fight between four figures.  One of Glory's minions was still clearly there; only this minion seemed more capable than the groveling suck-ups that Jinx and the rest always seemed to be.  He held himself in the stance of a fighter, but was clearly also the leader of the group.  Dawn got the feeling that he was also quite confident, and intelligent.  

Directly facing him was someone with a stake – 'Buffy' was Dawn's first thought.  Then Dawn blinked, and saw her sister morph into a dark-skinned girl with muddy dreadlocks – and Dawn realized it was the First Slayer.  But instead of the rags that Buffy had described to Dawn, she was wearing an orange jumpsuit, but to keep cool, she only wore it to her waist – the arms of the suit had been tied in a knot at her waist.  She was also wearing a very tight halter top – a halter top that was really little more than a sports bra.  

Just to the side of Glory's minion, and a step behind him was another figure, which Dawn could not make out, and yet, Dawn knew the figure was as important as the Glory's minion.  And off to the side, some distance from both the First Slayer or Glory's minion and his companion, Dawn saw another man – with long hair, a mustache and a beard, with a long overcoat on.  He seemed troubled, and Dawn saw him look up, and suddenly Dawn knew she and the angel had been spotted.  

"Quickly, we must leave", the angel said.  She grabbed Dawn, and flew away.  As they climbed, Dawn saw them pass a bat, and then suddenly Dawn heard an arrow fly towards them as they flew off.  Dawn watched in horror as the arrow struck home, and hit the angel, and the two of them started falling towards the ground.  Dawn screamed, and as she crashed into the ground…..

and felt herself roll into a forest.  She looked around, saw she what was the beginning of a pasture, and saw the angel walk towards her – oddly though, without her wings, and no longer in white gown, but now wearing a Catholic School girl uniform.  She walked up to Dawn.

"Are we safe", Dawn asked as the angel reached down and helped her up.  The angel nodded a yes.

"For now anyway" she replied "You don't mind that I changed slightly, do you?"

"No", Dawn answered, "did you lose your wings because you took a roll in the sack?"  The angel looked down at her belly, and rubbed it.

"This?  No.  In fact, this is the reason I am an angel.  Without this, well, let's just not go there, shall we?"  Dawn shrugged her shoulders, and the angel took Dawn's hand in hers.  They walked forward into the pasture.  

All around them were people.  She saw Giles, and that other watcher who Buffy thought was a complete joke.  The other watcher had a look of shame on his face, and also hurt, while Giles looked at him with a combination sadness, hurt, and forgiveness in his eyes.  She saw Xander and Anya talking, a great big smile on Xander's face, and a pained smile on Anya's face.  She saw a man who clearly was a vampire, but with incredibly unruly sandy blond hair, wearing glasses, and with tears in his eyes.  Near him was a large, red, bleeding spike, which he was trying to wrap with a white sheet.  Unfortunately, each time the sheet came in contact with the spike, it turned blood red.  

"He's trying to stop the blood of the innocent", the angel said, answering Dawn's unasked question.  "He can't, you see, but he needs to, has to try anyway."  Dawn turned slightly, and saw two girls playing with balloons – Dawn recognized them, and realized it must be Tara and Willow.  They both looked younger, and each had a balloon – Willow had a yellow balloon, and Tara a purple balloon.  Dawn noticed a major difference in the way the 2 handled their balloons – while Tara held onto hers purposely and was very careful with it, Willow was playing with hers.  Dawn watched as Willow tossed it around, did a drawing of a face on it, and started letting it go, and seeing how far she could jump up and reach it.  Tara looked at Dawn and then back at Willow with an anxious look on her face.  Suddenly, a strong gust of wind came up, and Dawn watched as her balloon flew away from her.  Dawn watched as Willow chased after the balloon, a look of pure terror on her face – Dawn could tell Willow did not want to lose that balloon.  At the last minute, however, Dawn saw as the wind died down, and Xander, Giles, and Anya were able to get the yellow balloon, and gave it back to Willow.  Dawn watched with slight amusement as Willow clutched onto the balloon so tight Dawn thought it might burst.  

Instead, there was a loud pop, and Tara's balloon burst.  Everyone looked at Tara shocked, the horror evident on their faces.  

"Here, take mine Tara", Willow said.

"No, honey, I can't.  It's yours, and it's special.  You keep it", the blond haired witch replied.  

"No, I want you to have it."

"I can't.  I want you to keep and treasure yours."

And suddenly Tara and Willow were bickering, something which Dawn couldn't believe, since they practically never fought.  Willow was practically shoving the yellow balloon into Tara's hands, and Tara was trying to force it back into Willow's hands.  .  

"I can't let you not have it", Willow cried, practically in tears.  

"Willow, this is beyond both of us, you know that – Don't try and force this." Tara responded, a pleading sound in her voice.

"Tara, please – Take it for my sake", and suddenly, neither of them were holding onto the balloon, and it lifted off into the air, and floated away.  Dawn watch as Tara suddenly went very still and very quiet, while Willow started throwing a huge temper tantrum.  She was crying and screaming.  Dawn wondered if Tara was holding her breath, since she couldn't even see her breathing, while at the same time wondering if Willow would hyperventilate with all of her screaming – she had never seen Willow act like this.  Well, she corrected silently to herself, not since Oz left.  

"It's always a shame when that happens", the angel said.  Dawn turned to face her.

"What?"

"Not really important.  However, what I am about to say is – you are going to have to look at what happened directly, and honestly, and you have to face it. You can't turn away from it – any of it."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn inquired.  

The angel sighed.  "This," and with that, the angel's face become contorted, and turned into that of a vampire's face.  While Dawn screamed, the vamped angel grabbed Dawn's shoulders, spun her around, and shoved her forward into….

a bed!

Dawn looked around, and gasped for breath.  She sat up, and realized she was in her bed, in her pajamas.  'A dream' Dawn thought 'or else a nightmare.'  She slowed her breathing, trying to calm herself.  'At least Buffy didn't die in my dream again' Dawn thought.  Then she realized that part wasn't a dream – Her sister was dead.  


	2. Spike and Willow

                        **The Prince and his Children**

                        _Part 1 – Dreams and Nightmares_

                        Chapter 2 – Spike and Willow

Disclaimer: Joss, you left your toys out. I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel. And I have received no profit from the writing of this story. It is for entertainment purposes.

Summery: Crossover with Angel - S6/S3 - Buffy is dead, Faith is in jail, the Scoobies are devastated, and AI is barely holding it together - And now the Council has gotten involved - Oh dear! This will be an epic (or at least that's what I have planned) so quite a few pairings.

A/N: I would like to thank my co-author, Lisa Collins, as well as my beta readers Amanda Brown, D.M. Evans, and HonorH. Chapter 2 was loaded on July 8, 2003, reloaded on July 15, 2003.  I have received questions on both the summary and explaining the dream – The council will make its appearance next chapter, and we'll learn the nature of its involvement – don't worry, that chapter is done, just waiting to hear back on that chapter as well.  Also, I meant to thank both Joss Whedon for writing The Gift (of which I used parts in last chapter) as well as Douglas Petrie for parts in this chapter from Fool for Love.  Also, I'd like to thank Buffyworld.com for their transcripts.

                        Chapter 2 – Spike and Willow

'She's gonna be here any minute, and I have to have it together – pull it together you ponce' Spike thought as he paced back and forth.  "Bollocks – Spike, there is no reason to panic, and you can't lose it now – if Willow isn't convinced that you wanna keep helping, no-one else will be" Spike shouted to himself, as he tried not to panic.  He needed to make certain Willow trusted him when it came to Dawn, and honoring a promise – a promise that would consume him for the rest of his existence.  

He dreamt about her again last night – in fact, he had dreamt about all of them.  The Chinese one, Nikki…. His blond savior.  And suddenly the tears started again.  He remembered the night Buffy had come to him injured, and suddenly he could hear her voice.  

_"Don't even start, Spike."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Slayers.__ You killed two of them."_

_"I did."_

_"You're gonna show me how."_

When he told her about his slayer kills, he had been more arrogant than ever – those had been pre-eminent kills by anyone's standards, and he had always wanted to see if knowing what ultimately caused a slayers death would somehow improve slayers and make them even more of a challenge, or perhaps more intense.  His first slayer – he had never equaled that rush.  The fight with Nikki had been incredible, and every fight he had with Buffy – it was a bit like a quickie with Dru.  But that night, what was practically a 3-way between Dru, himself, and his Oriental pleasure, with all the planning of a major festival.  He had always thought that, on the night at some point in the future, when he and the slayer consummated their love for each other, after some huge fight, that knowledge not only would keep her alive, but would carry him beyond that fateful night during the Boxer Rebellion.  He had always imagined it would be glorious, a truly wonderful dream.  

And now he knew it was, had been, and forever would be ash – the blonde Slayer was dead, but more important, he knew there was nothing about death to take pride in.  And especially the death he caused.  Whatever else you could say about the death the slayers caused, it still, at the end of the day, was about helping people.  His killing had always been about hurting, and pain, and torment.  And he had enjoyed each and every one of the deaths and tortures.  And there was nothing to take pride in with all of that.  

And now, having contemplated that, Spike was now crying – bawling like a child.  As he sat there, his face in his hands, the tears streaming down his cheeks, he caught the scent of Willow, and with a start realized she was there.  He heard a knock at the door

"Spike?"

'Bloody hell, she's here' Spike thought 'she can't see me like this.'  He wiped his face quickly, and then noticed a large wet spot on his shirt – his tears.  He quickly took the shirt off, and looking for a hiding spot and seeing the open cellar, Spike tossed it in.   

"Come in Red," Spike hollered.  He tried to put on his usual scowl.

"Jeez, Spike what took you so long?", Willow asked, as she walked into his crypt.  She then got a good look at him.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt, and …. Spike, my god, you're a mess.  What's happened to you?"

"Huh?  What do you mean?"

"Your face – it's covered in dust, and mud – Tell me you haven't been like this since ", here she faltered," since the event.  That you are keeping yourself clean, and what not"

"What?  No, I", Spike looked down at his hands, trying to think of some lie  It was then that he realized that when he had wiped his face, he must have wiped the dirt and grime from his hands onto his face.  He knew appearances, metaphorically and literally, were important to the Scoobies, especially Willow.  It was then that Willow saw the open cellar, and a look of horror spread across her face.

"You're not doing another shrine, Spike" Willow stated.  She stood up, her attitude suddenly a lot more menacing.  Spike knew he had to say something.

"No.  Never.  No, I took that down.  That's been down since, well, when she found out about it.  Since that night."  Spike looked over at the cellar, stifled a tear before it could come, and look back at Willow.  "I took that down the next day.  No, I was just cleaning it up, trying .."

"Cleaning?"

"Ye-Yea.  Cleaning, and trying to figure what I want to do with it.  What with everything that's been happening, well, I haven't done anything with it since the night with the Slayer and Dru and Harmony.  It had to be done sometime.  And it's better to do this … than think about", and here Spike stopped, and looked Willow straight in the eyes.  And they both knew he was talking about Buffy's recent death.  They sat in silence for a moment.  Spike then stood up "Listen, Will, give me a second to clean up, and put a shirt on, and then we'll talk"  Willow nodded, and Spike walked over to a coffin, opened it and pulled out a towel, and wiped off his face as best he could.  He then went and fetched a shirt from his dresser, and then sat back down, across from Willow.  

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Spike?"

"Listen, the night of the big battle, that night, um, you know" Spike said 

"The night Buffy died", Willow interrupted.  

 'Bloody hell' Spike thought, 'She said her name.  Can't lose it now'

"Yea," Spike said, with forced calm, "that night.  She asked me to do something, and I promised I'd do it."  Willow's eyes, which had been wandering around the crypt, shot back at Spike

"She asked you to do something?" A combination of confusion, fear, and horror flashed onto her face.  Spike instantly realized she thought he might be trying to play some angle.

"No, nothing like that – she asked me to watch and protect Dawn – until the end.  And I intend to do that.  But I'd rather not have to do it while keeping myself hidden from you lot – we can be useful to each other.**  Xander can still loathe me as much as he bloody well chooses, in fact you all can, but I intend to keep that promise, and would rather not have to worry that a stake will come from the direction I am suppose to be protecting."  While he said this, Willow's face returned to its calm, understanding state.  "Believe me," Spike said, "I can understand you not wanting me around, but the Bit was important to Buffy, and I can be very good at protecting her."******

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, Spike.  It's just been a hard week.  Anya's just getting out of the hospital – she was there longer than I was after my junior year.  And then, Dawn"

"Dawn?  What's wrong with her?"

"Its okay Spike – well, as okay as we can expect – her nightmares returned full force a couple of nights back.  I think she'll do better with Tara and me permanently living there.  But she's taken to sleeping in Buffy's bed, when she has nightmares like this.  I wish she could talk to someone else about this, with more psychological experience than I or anyone else has.  I suspect its more than just Buffy dying that is causing her problems.  You know, her time on the tower, her mother's death, the revelations about her existence. But…."

"Who would believe it?"

"Yea" They sat in quiet silence for a few minutes.

"Bit's not the only one having dreams", Spike said quietly

"Huh?"

'Oh shit, did I say that out loud?', thought Spike "Uh, nothing."

"No, Spike, what are you talking about?"

Spike looked up at her "Dawn's not the only one dreaming – every night, I dream about the tower, about how I could've been better, somehow.  Or I dream about how I failed her, and I also dream about my past – except, this time, I'm on the receiving end of the pain and torture, not the one doing it."

Willow looked at him, and then rose from her seat, and started walking around the crypt.  "Well, listen Spike, you deserve some honest truth, after what has happened, and what you've told me." Spike's heart sank upon hearing these words, and he looked downcast.  Willow continued uninterrupted, "Spike, the truth is, I don't think any of us can trust you 100% - You've tried to kill us all repeatedly, and at one point tried to start a war, no less.  And you've always said that the Big Bad would comeback when you got your chip out.  Perhaps if there was something more fundamental, like how Angel has a soul, we could – but you yourself has not changed – you've only had your actions limited."  Here she paused, and looked thoughtful.  "That said, 3 things prove that you deserve a certain amount of trust when it comes to Buffy and by extension Dawn – the night Glory tried to torture you, your constant attempts to help Dawn, and, well, that other night…."  There was a long pause, and Spike sat there in pain, looked again at willow, and knew he was not alone.  Willow wiped her eyes and cleared her throat.  "Anyway, I'll speak to the rest of the Gang – we might be able to figure out some sort of compromise.  That's the best I can offer right now Spike," she finished, and looked him right in the eye.

Spike looked up at her, and realized that there was indeed some hope.  "Well, I suppose that under the circumstances, that is really the best I can hope for."  Spike stood up himself now, walked over to the dresser, picked up his cigarettes, and proceeded to light up.  He took a long drag, and turn to Willow "Anyway, Red, thanks, for everything."

 "You're welcome, Spike.  I'll let you know what we decide.  Understand, whatever we do decide, you'll have to live, or rather, unlive with it."  And with those parting words, Willow walked out the door.


	3. 1st Draw Hiring AI

                        **The Prince and his Children**                                                                     

                        _Part 1 – Dreams and Nightmares_                                                                    

                        Chapter 3 – 1st Draw - Hiring AI

Disclaimer: Joss, you left your toys out. I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or Angel. And I have received no profit from the writing of this story. It is for entertainment purposes.

Summery: Crossover with Angel - S6/S3 - Buffy is dead, Faith is in jail, the Scoobies are devastated, and AI is barely holding it together - And now the Council has gotten involved - Oh dear! This will be an epic (or at least that's what I have planned) so quite a few pairings.

A/N: I would like to thank my co-author, Lisa Collins, as well as my beta readers Amanda Brown, D.M. Evans, and HonorH. Chapter 3 was loaded on July 15 2003.  Imzadi – Actually, Valyn is a combination of Valen (yes, B5) and Talyn (Farscape).  But I will have to say, not a huge fan of Trek (I don't hate it, just not thrilled by it, especially of late).  As for Lindsey, well, you'll have to wait and see. (Additional author note at the end)

                        Chapter 3 – 1st Draw - Hiring AI

"I just can't believe what the two of you did!"  Wesley had been ranting the whole way home, and he didn't show any signs of letting up now that the ride was over.  He, Cordy, and Gunn got out of the car and headed into hotel.  "When visions come, we answer them and help people, even if the people are male strippers at their place of employment.  We do not, I repeat, do not stop to take in the scenery," here a pause, and a pointed look at Cordelia, "and further, we do not decide to apply, and show your, how was it you put it, oh yes, your 'manly charm.'"

"Hey, English, were it not for my LARGE manly charm, we wouldn't have gotten in back, and found where the Juh-han,"  ****

"Zhe-hangie!"

"Whatever, their stupid sacrificial altar.  So thank my manly charms."

"I gotta say Gunn, I so did not picture you as the speedo type – you always struck me as the boxer type", said Cordy, "and I can't believe I just said that out loud."  

"Ok, number one,"Gunn said, "I thought you said you weren't looking"

 "I wasn't, Wes told me how impressed he was with the colors, and your manly charms"

"WHAT??  I did not!"

"Number 2," Gunn continued as though he were not interrupted, "I am not embarrassed to strut my stuff – I seem to remember Angel telling me how you were embarrassed to show him a certain outfit that a director wanted you to wear."  Here Cordelia's cheeks slightly reddened, and Gunn continued "And finally, I don't – check your former employer's bottom drawer, where he keeps his leather pants – why do you think it didn't quite fit right?"  Cordy looked stunned.  "As for you English, first, I seem to remember you getting involved with a certain Virginia, and second, if I ever catch you trying to watch me undress, you'll ass better start moving fast."

Wesley pushed the door open to the Hyperion.  "Gunn, for the last time, I am not interested in your ass, and never have been.  As you quite correctly stated, I was involved with a Virginia, not a Vince or even an Elton John - I am not and never have been gay"

Suddenly a new voice was heard.  "Well, you have to admit, that one incident at the Academy struck everyone as being very queer, although I do know quite a few other people who were involved as well."

All 3 people turned their heads to this new voice "Hello Wes, it's good to see you" said Weatherby.

Wesley went from casual boss to defensive protector in the blink of an eye "What the hell are you doing here Weatherby?  You are not going to go after Angel, or something even stupider like kill Faith while she's in jail, just to prove your worth!"

"No, fortunately he is not.  No, he's here as my bodyguard," replied a deeper voice.   Wesley's face turned completely white when he saw who the new speaker was "Hello Wesley, it's been a long time," said Quentin Travers as he came into the light.  

"Get the hell out of my business" said Wes.  

"Your business?  I'm not here concerning you; I need to talk to Angel, as I want to hire Angel Investigation"

"What?" asked Wesley.

 "You know these guys, Wes?" asked Gunn quietly.

 "They are from the Council of Watchers"

"When Wes was Buffy's Watcher, he worked for these guys, and then they fired his ass" said Cordy.  

Wesley shot her a glare, and then turned back to Quentin "What are you talking about?"

 "You heard me Wesley – the Council of Watchers would like to hire AI – now where is your employer?"

Now it was Wesley's turn to surprise Quentin "actually, _Quentin, I am the boss around here."_

"Excuse me?"

"I am the boss of Angel Investigations – the big cheese, the head honcho.  If you want to hire us, you talk to me," Wesley answered. 

Quentin blinked, and nodded his head.  "Well, congratulations.  I was not aware of that.  Well then, may we step into your office, and discuss the issue of the Council hiring Angel Investigations?"

"Of course."  Quentin motioned to Weatherby to follow him.  Wesley did likewise to Cordy and Gunn, when Quentin stopped Wesley.

"I'd rather just discuss this with you" said Quentin.

"Well, at some point they will need to know, and besides "at this point, Wesley nodded towards Weatherby.

"Of course.  Weatherby, please wait here.  I will be fine."  And with that, Quentin walked in to the office alone, followed only by Wesley.  

Wesley turned and shut the door, contemplating his next remark – he didn't trust Quentin, and yet he knew that in a direct assault, physically or mentally, he would lose.  'Still' Wesley mused to himself 'one can use British politeness as misdirection'

"I must say, I am surprised my father didn't report to you about the change in the situation here at Angel Investigations.  I spoke to him on his birthday and told him about Angel's decision and the change in my status"

"Ahh, well, that would explain it – you see, your father decided to take retirement this year, just prior to his birthday.  We still speak occasionally, of course, but unfortunately Council keeps me rather busy, so I don't get to talk to him as often as both of us like"  

Quentin's words struck a chord, and Wesley knew that British need for decorum had been served, but that its uses as misdirection had failed miserably.  Wesley knew it was best to cut his losses, and simply acknowledge his weaker position.

He took a chair, and offered one to Quentin.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that.  But it's entirely understandable – we certainly don't have time to enjoy many of the pleasures life has to offer, and we are only a small operation.  For you the stress and excitement must be quite overwhelming."  Quentin smiled and nodded.  "So, what brings you to LA, and what specifically do you want with Angel Investigations?"

"As I said, I wish to hire you, and the rest of Angel Investigations."

"Really?  Nothing else?"

"Well, it's not for a specific case mind you – I'd like to put you on retainer."

"Excuse me?  Quentin, what is this all about?"

"Well, I am sure you are at least aware of some of the goings on in Sunnydale –"

"I assume you mean Buffy's death" Wesley interrupted

"Yes, that being the major one, but not in point of fact, the only.  Are you aware that Rupert Giles has been rehired by the Council?"

"Really?"  Wesley managed to hide the shock from his face and voice.

"Oh yes.  You see, during Buffy's search for information about Glory, she came to us for information.  We of course had more than her, but were not quite willing to part with it without some guarantees.  We came to an understanding, part of which included Giles's re-instatement"

Here Wesley saw an opening, and took it "You mean she saw how useless you were without the Slayer, and made certain demands"

"Oh come now, do you really think I'd let the situation get that out of control?"

"Miss Summers made a habit of taking situations out of your control."

"Impressive – I am glad to see that your mind is still rather sharp.  You always did have good analytical abilities.    I am very glad to see that you see the patterns much quicker than you use to.  Working at Angel Investigations has been good for you."  Here he leveled a gaze at Wesley, and Wes knew his point had been made.  "In any case, the real situation does indeed involve picking up the pieces left over from Buffy's quitting of the Council, and the subsequent impact.  As a result of that debacle, a number of people, especially the top level wizards, warlocks, mages, managers, and other senior staff quit or were axed.  And the number of new recruits dropped off dramatically.  With Buffy's return to the Council, this situation was of course remedied, but she was not around long enough for her presence to make any significant impact.  As such, we've started outsourcing and merging with other groups.  For example, we are currently in some major negotiations to bring a group formerly known as the Initiative under our command.  They were a part of the US military involved in paranormal activities.  I am sure you also remember the Knights of Byzantium from your studies?  Well, we have managed to make contact with the remnants of them, and have started integrating them into us.  I must say, I know we have commonly been accused of being stuffy, and old-fashioned, but the Knights, now there is a group that really does not modernize.  They attempted to take Miss Summers and her friends on horses, while she was riding in a mobile home – not the brightest of moves.  Still, considering, they did quite well"

"Quentin, if I may, please get to the point"

"Of course, of course.  As I said, we've had to outsource and what not, and as part of the effort to rebuild the Council, I'd like to put Angel Investigation on retainer"

Wesley realized that while he could not prevent Quentin from becoming involved in their affairs, he could and would do his best to insure that Quentin would not outright control Angel Investigations.  "Well, if you do intend to hire us, and put us on retainer, I want complete understanding for both of us written up in a legally and magically binding contract."

"Of course.  As a matter of convenience, I have one in fact written up with me."

"I'd rather use one that Angel Investigations has written up."  

"As you wish."  

Wesley stood up and opened the door.  "Cordelia, could you please get a legal pad, and a standard MB-01 contract please?   And then come in here."

"Weatherby, would you accompany Ms. Chase in here?"

Realizing what Quentin was doing, Wesley also nodded to Gunn, indicating he should join them.  

A half an hour later, the contract was complete. On the whole, Wesley was rather pleased with what they got.  The order of business was carefully laid out, with apocalypses at the top, followed by Cordelia's visions, and then a specified list of varying Council activities and potential cases and clients, with Wesley being the final arbiter when there was conflict, although the Council could dock some or all of the retainer depending on the situation, which they agreed on a sum of $35,000 a month.

In addition, he had gotten a guarantee of protection for Angel, assuming he never lost his soul.  And ultimately, the Council would not control Angel Investigations, although the condition that Quentin had demanded for Angel's safety and AI's autonomy did make Wesley nervous – Quentin would appoint a liaison, of his choice, to join Angel Investigations. 

Quentin started packing his stuff up.  "Wesley," he said, "the first thing we would like you to do – We know that Angel has kept tabs on Faith – We'd like an assessment of her – mental stability, slaying abilities, that kind of thing."

"You want to put her on active duty again," Wesley asked.

"Well, we have Hellmouths in Sunnydale, Cleveland, Inverness, Tunguska, others and no active slayer guarding any of them – a dangerous combination.  If you can get her ready to be active again, and also can get her out of jail - legally would definitely be preferred as it would help alleviate certain matters."

"Quentin, I am wondering, what do you plan on doing if she is not stable enough to be reactivated?  And for that matter "here Wes broke off, and looked at Weatherby "who is to be our liaison?"

"Well, hopefully we won't have to deal with the first, so let's not discuss that.  As for the 2nd question, no, Weatherby is not the liaison.  Actually, your liaison is a very recent addition to the roster, although you have in fact, met him. – Lindsey McDonald.  Come Weatherby."  And with that, Quentin Traver and Weatherby left the three members of Angel Investigation standing with their mouths open looking on, wondering just what they had gotten themselves into.

Author's note Pt. 2 – 1st, I was hoping to have part 2 done before I posted this chapter, but its not done, and as such, chapters 4-6 will probably take a little longer than I expect.  I will tell everyone this – chapter 4 will involve Angel, Riley, and Sam Finn.  Chapter 5 will involve Faith, and Chapter 6 – I have it figured out, but it's a little complex.  I have been told that Quentin doesn't seem to be voiced correctly – More is going on than meets the eye.  Also, if there is anything that doesn't quite make sense, please let me know.  BTW, Imzadi, I didn't want to reveal what was coming this chapter.  But, as you can see, Lindsey will be around.   


End file.
